A Hundred Percent Dauntless
by ChocolateIsGod
Summary: I don't belong in Amity. Maybe once upon a time I did, when I was younger. More innocent, less jaded. But I'm not a young girl anymore, unaware of how the world works. I learned that lesson the hard way at 8 years old. And it was that lesson that killed my innocence, in so many ways. After all, there's not many 8 year olds that have killed a man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I got bored one day looking for a badass OC/Eric story and I decided to try and make my own. I'm not really sure how this will go, so bear with me for a little while. If you like what I have so far, leave a review. I am totally open to criticism and any ideas you guys have. I only own Frankie and the parts not in the movie. Song is credited to the Beatles. Thanks for checking it out!**

 **~ ChocolateIsGod**

I don't belong in Amity. Maybe once upon a time I did, when I was younger. More innocent, less jaded. But I'm not a young girl anymore, unaware of how the world works. I learned that lesson the hard way at 8 years old. And it was that lesson that killed my innocence, in so many ways. After all, there's not many 8 year olds that have killed a man.

Frankie awoke suddenly, but remained still while taking a glance around her room, as she had for the past 10 years. Ever since the _incident_ , as she mentally referred to it. That was the only referring she ever did. That wasn't completely her fault though. No one in Amity **EVER** brought it up first, or if they did, it was never around her. No, her home faction was to "kind" to mention the incident around her, but that didn't stop the looks she received. Didn't stop the moment of silence that occurred whenever she walked into a room.

School was the worst though. Everyone knew her name, knew about the incident. Only a few of her classmates ever said anything about it, but they regretted it right away. By that I mean she beat the shit out of them. As stated above, she doesn't belong in Amity. But she used to be 100% Amity. Frankie used to be a star in Amity, at only 8 years old, she was a singing prodigy. She sang at all of Amity's festivals or other special events. But that changed after the incident as well. She hasn't sang since, and has vowed to never sing again.

I suppose you're curious now. " _What is the incident?_ " you ask. Well prepare yourself, because it's not pleasant. At all. To begin, let's talk about what Amity values. They value kindness, to everyone. Extending from all the other factions to the factionless. And therein lies the problem. By helping the factionless, everyone becomes accustomed to seeing the factionless wandering around in Amity, looking for free handouts.

Well, the day of the incident began like any other. Frankie was playing in the flower field behind the great Amity tree: running, dancing, and of course singing. Another important thing to know about Frankie was that she was also known for her beauty. With long hair the color of freshly harvested wheat and eyes so light a blue they were almost white. Some may say her eyes have always looked as cold as ice, but before the incident they were lit up with happiness and innocence. That all changed. Back to the story.

Frankie was playing in the flowers, ducking in and out of the long grass that kept her from view of her parents and faction members. Frankie had decided to sit among the grass, weaving a flower crown to present to her mother. While weaving, she sang a song that her mother had taught her, learned from her mother, and so on from a time before the war.

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

 _Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _And I say it's all right_

 _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

 _It's all right, it's all right_

As little Frankie was singing and weaving, she didn't notice another person's presence come up behind her until a dirty hand reached up to tug on her ponytail a little harder than necessary. With a small squeak, she whipped around, a dirty factionless man coming into sight. Once the little girl sees him, sitting on the ground behind her, she relaxes with a small smile. "You scared me, mister" said Frankie with a small giggle, resuming her weaving. The man just smiled a weird, crooked smile. "I'm sorry little one, I was just walking by when I heard your singing. I didn't expect to find a beautiful little thing like yourself, all alone." Frankie thought that the way the man was talking was strange, but she was Amity so she smiled politely and nodded "Mommy and daddy are working the fields."

With that statement, the man looked around, small black eyes gleaming as they looked for any witnesses to the conversation. _His eyes look like rat eyes_ , thought Frankie. It was at this point she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with the situation. She moved to get up, mumbling something about her parents. As she was about to stand, the dirty hand shot out and wrapped around her thin wrist. Before she could make a noise, the man's other hand closed around her mouth, stopping the screams before she even had a chance to draw in air…. Then everything went black.

The next thing little Frankie remembers is walking out of the flowers, dress torn, covered in blood. The bad man is gone. She stumbles as she walks, tripping on a root from the great Amity tree. After recovering from the trip, she notices her hands, stained red. Once she noticed her hands, she noticed everything else. The deep cuts in her legs, stomach, and arms… For the moment, she retains her innocence enough to not realize that they're knife wounds. While looking at her hands, more blood drips onto them. Blood from her face. It's at that moment that the shock wears off, and she screams, screaming so much that she wouldn't be able to speak for the next several days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, welcome to chapter two of 100% Dauntless. I still don't really know where this story is going to go, but I have a rough idea. This story takes place a year before Divergent does, so no Tris yet. Also, divergents' are included, but I don't know if I'm going to follow the Divergent story line.**

Frankie got up quietly, making no noise as to not wake her family. As she slipped on her Amity red trousers and yellow tunic shirt, she contemplated what routine she would follow today. This had been her daily ritual for years. Ever since she turned ten, two years after the incident, Frankie had decided that she would never be weak and vulnerable again. She had started to work out, preparing for the day she could transfer to Dauntless.

That was the end goal. Frankie would become strong and transfer to the warrior faction to ensure that what happened to her would never happen to another child again. She had spent the last eight years running, climbing, lifting, anything that would help her make it in Dauntless. This morning would be no different, even though it was the second to last morning she'd be waking up in her childhood home. She knew she should probably be nervous, or at least feel something different. Instead, she felt the same way she has for the last ten years: Empty.

As Frankie left her family's house, the sun was starting to lighten the sky. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in the smell of horses, hay, and flowers. It was interesting to Frankie that nothing in Amity ever changed, not even the smell. She hated it. She hated the smell, the fields, the 'peaceful' atmosphere that everyone clung to. Somedays she even hated the people, even her family. Shaking off her thoughts, she set off at a jogging pace, headed to the outer fields of Amity.

Running has always been a therapeutic thing for Frankie, as it feels like freedom. Some may say that she's running away from her past, but in actuality she's running towards her future. Rounding the edge of the field, she picks up the pace, running faster and faster, focusing on her breathing. Once she rounded the last edge of the field, her house directly in front of her, she slowed to a stop. Looking around, for possibly the last time, she walked back to her childhood home.

Frankie hated waiting, she especially hated waiting in lines when everyone was whispering about her, sneaking glances at her. Some brave souls outright stared at her, until she directed her ice blue eyes on them. No one was brave enough to maintain eye contact with the killer. That's how they considered her, there was no use lying to herself about it. When her name was called to take the test, everyone fell silent and stared. Frankie just kept silent and walked with her head high.

"My name's Anthony, I'll be your test administer today. Feeling nervous?" asked the Abnegation man. It was their turn to do the testing and run the choosing ceremony. "No." Frankie wasn't in the mood to chat, "Can we just hurry this along?" Anthony didn't seem to appreciate her attitude, but as an Abnegation, it would have been against his nature to say anything else. He silently handed her the serum, and she downed it.

Opening her eyes, Frankie realized she was in the mirrored room alone. Anthony must have decided she was to rude for him to tolerate. Getting up from the chair, she approached her reflection. She considered herself for a second, pale blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin. Frankie's eyes skipped over the scars, used to seeing them. Ignoring them, she realized she looked like a ghost, which ironically, is what she felt like half the time. "Choose," her reflection said. Startled, she whipped around, looking for the actual origin of the voice. Instead of finding another person, she sees two pedestals. One had meat on it, another had a knife. Without hesitation, Frankie grabbed the knife. Although she didn't know what it was for, she'd be a fool to face this unseen threat without protection.

"…here comes the sun…" sang a soft young voice. Whipping around again, Frankie was faced with the view of a small child, with wheat colored hair and light blue eyes. Tensing up, she sees a snake, slithering towards the young girl. Frankie took off at a run, but it seemed like no matter how fast she ran, the little girl still out of reach, the snake getting closer to the girl. Consumed by frustration and fear, Frankie threw the knife, aiming for the snake. The knife sailed through the air and struck the snake directly in the head, killing it.

Between one blink and the next, Frankie woke with a gasp. Anthony visibly jumped, unprepared for the sudden noise. "Congratulations Francesca, your result is Dauntless." Collecting herself, she walked out the door, saying nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. College is kicking my ass. Well, sort of, I'm also pretty lazy. Anyway, here's chapter three, enjoy! (Once again, I own nothing but my OCs)**

In stereotypical farm girl fashion, Frankie awoke to the cries of roosters. She could count the number of times she woke with the roosters in the past eight years on both hands. Usually she was awake far before them. However, today was the day she'd been preparing for. The day of the choosing ceremony. This was the last morning she'd be waking up in her childhood home. The last day she had to be constantly reminded of the incident. The last day she'd be spending with her parents. Frankie was feeling strange, not because she was leaving her family and the only home she's ever known, but because she wasn't really affected by the realization, she still felt empty. Sure, she didn't care about the fields of Amity at all, or even the people, but she had expected to feel something in regards to leaving her family.

Getting out of bed, Frankie dressed in her darkest red pants, and a dark red tunic. Giving a sigh in frustration, she looked over her options for shoes. For the past eight years she's ran barefoot, knowing every step of her route. The people of Amity do not run and exercise in the same way that the Dauntless do, so her choice was limited. She could wear traditional Amity flats, or she could wear her work boots. Weighing the pros and cons against each other, she decided to go with the flats. If need be, they'd be easier to take off. Once fully dressed, she headed to the dome to have her last breakfast with her family.

Leaving the house the same time as her neighbors was always irritating. They'd always try and exchange pleasantries with her, knowing damn well that she wasn't interested. A lot of the older faction members felt guilty when they saw her face, all the scars. They felt guilty that they didn't protect a child of the faction from such a terrible event. Not that she gave a shit about their thoughts and feelings. She didn't need them to feel guilty, she didn't need their pity. She especially didn't need them to talk softly to her, like she was fragile.

After finally arriving at the dome, she quickly spied her family and sat down with them, across from her father. Her mother and father were typical Amity born and raised people. All doped up and full of love. Frankie resembled her mother more so than her father, but there were strong physical feature similarities that announced she was his child. While she had her mother's wheat blonde hair and body build, she had her father's height and his pale blue eyes. Although, for him, pale doesn't really describe them. He had an internal warmth that made them light blue as opposed to the cold descriptive word that is pale.

"Hello sweetheart, did you sleep well?" asked her father, while her mother smiled lovingly at her. It was kind of sickening. "Are you nervous, baby?" asked her mother, taking a bite of her bagel. Frankie was unsure about why everyone was asking her that. Everyone has known what faction she would choose for a long while. "No, I am not. And yes, I slept fine." She replied, gazing over the food options. Goat cheese, various fruits, and of course different types of bread filled with peace serum. Grabbing some grapes, apples, and a pear, Frankie avoided the breads. For almost a year and a half after the incident she'd practically been force fed the peace serum, her parents believing that if left un-drugged she'd have a mental breakdown.

"You know we're proud of you, right Francesca? And we love you very much." Asked her mother, unphased by the bluntness that she had answered their questions with. They'd gotten used to it after a couple of years. "I know." Said Frankie, irritated at the use of her birthname, but unwilling to speak about it. _I can't wait to start over in Dauntless and choose my own name,_ she thought. That was basically the end of the conversation, with the exception of mindless chatter about this and that. Honestly Frankie wasn't even listening, as usual. After breakfast, she and her family loaded into one of the various open back trucks that would take the soon to be independents and their families into the center of town.

Almost to their destination, Frankie heard the train, followed by the whooping and hollering of the Dauntless born and their family. Watching them jump and roll from the train, Frankie felt her calf muscles twitch, like they were imagining making that jump for themselves. _Soon,_ she thought, _very soon_. Unloading from the truck, she followed her parents to their seats. Once everyone was seated, Marcus Eaton, the head representative from Abnegation began his speech about the factions, and blah blah blah.

When she started paying attention again, she heard names being called, and factions being chosen. Erudite, Erudite, Candor, Dauntless, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, Abnegation, Amity. Countless dependents making the life altering decision about where they wanted to call home, until finally… "Francesca Summergreen" rang out. _What a dumb name_ , she thought while standing up. Back straight, head held high, she walked to the front stage, ignoring the whispers and the stares. "…that's the girl who…" "Look at her face…" "She's the one who killed that man…" Ignoring it all, Frankie took her place in front of the bowls, waiting for them to hand her the knife. Once it was in her hand, she didn't hesitate. Slicing into her palm, she strode towards the bowl with smoldering charcoal in it. With the sound of her blood sizzling, and the Dauntless crowd shouting, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. The first step in her life goal accomplished with the shout of, "DAUNTLESS".

 **Sorry guys, I know that my chapters are short, and it's taking a little while to get to the glorious part that is Eric, but hopefully the wait will be worth it. As always, I accept all reviews and ideas. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I fully accept your hatred and anger, I am a terrible person. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it. As always, I own nothing but the figments of my imagination.**

After taking a seat with the Dauntless, the rest of the ceremony blurred by. Before she knew it, she was up and moving towards the exit, lost in the sea of black clothing, freckled with spots of color. Once they reached outside, the Dauntless started running, Frankie with them. A smirk on her face, she was grateful for all the early morning runs. Keeping up was easy but she still stayed in the middle of the pack so she could observe what would happen next. She'd never seen what happened after the choosing ceremony, as she was an only child and her family never had reason to attend since their own special day.

As the mass of people slowed, she watched those clothed in black climb their way up the wooden support beams for the train, hooting and hollering the whole way up. Grinning slightly she pushed her way to the front, nearly pushing over a scrawny boy in blue who stared up at the climbers, mouth agape. Placing her hands on the wooden bars, she began her climb. With every movement, more and more excitement building, _this is it_ , she thought, _the end of Francesca Summergreen and the beginning of someone new_. Reaching the top of the bridge she noticed the Dauntless looking behind her. Glancing back she saw the train, more excitement building, she assumed she knew the next step to freedom as the train wasn't slowing. When the black clad people began to run again, she did as well.

The train whooshed past her, encouraging her to run faster. Up ahead, she saw the Dauntless push a button on the side of the train and watched the doors open. Looking to the left at the train, she saw a handle with a similar button next to it. Gripping the handle, she pushed the button and jumped inside when the door opened. She was soon joined by some black clothed teens, as well as a few transfers. Looking around them, she noticed a few stragglers, including the boy in blue. It appears that he was trying to catch up to the train, but he was far too slow, his stamina too low. He reached out a hand, eyes pleading with her to help him. Frankie did nothing but look at him, eyes pale pools of ice.

She watched until he seemed to give up, realizing she would not help him. _It's a dog eat dog world kid_ , she thought, _you gotta make your own way_. Turning back to the people in her train cart, she took stock. Three Dauntless-born, one Abnegation, and two Candors. The Dauntless-born were all obviously in good shape, having been raised in the warrior faction, and the two Candors were skinny but there was good muscle definition. The Abnegation was another thing all together. She was thin and weak looking, rather plain and forgettable, as per the Abnegation norm.

The girl noticed Frankie's stare and attempted to smile, at least until she actually looked at Frankie's face. Once the girl noticed the scars her eyes widened and she took a small step back, fear evident in her eyes. _That's right bitch_ , Frankie though, _you know who I am, what I've done_. Frankie quickly grew bored with the girl and turned her attention to the Dauntless-born. They were talking among themselves, even though they were actually yelling. Laughing and pushing each other around, they were having the times of their lives.

One caught her gaze and pushed his friends to get their attention. "Hey, you're that Amity girl right?" he asked, kind of redundantly in her opinion. "There's a lot of Amity girls, you'll have to be specific." She retorted, voice as cold as her eyes. "Oh yeah! You're the killer, right?" said the Candor girl, having heard the question. Internally, Frankie sighed, she hated Candor. They always had to be in everyone's business, asking questions that will get them punched. "Yeah. That's me. Gotta problem with it?" Frankie asked, her voice scathing. From the corner of her eye, Frankie could see that the Abnegation girl had gone even paler than before. All the Dauntless-born were focused on Frankie now, as well as the Candor boy. "Nah man," said one of the Dauntless, "We're just really surprised you're real." That wasn't the response Frankie was expecting, "What?". "Oh yeah, we thought it was a rumor. Yah know, something parents tell their kids to make them be careful around the Factionless." Replied the Candor girl.

This surprised Frankie, as she'd never heard anyone say such a thing. But the school she went to did have a lot of classes with a lot of students, and there was no way that she'd personally met all of the students. "Well I'm real." Was all she replied, mentally done with the conversation. Turning her back to them, she stared out the doorway, watching the cars ahead of theirs. "Wow, so what was it like to kill a guy?" asked the Candor girl, standing too close to Frankie's back. Tensing up, she whipped around and grabbed the front of the girl's white jacket. "Are you wanting to feel what he felt? Because that can be arranged." Frankie hissed, dragging the girl towards the edge of the doorway.

Feeling the girl tremble, and her eyes widen, Frankie looked past her when she saw movement. The people ahead of them were jumping off the train onto the building roof. Looking back at the girl, Frankie pushed her away. Ignoring the teens in the car, Frankie prepared herself for the jump. The Dauntless-born were the first to snap out of the silence and looked out the door, towards the building. Stepping back, they made eye contact with Frankie and slightly nodded their heads. Nodding back, she looked out the door, and backed up a few steps. When she saw the edge of the roof come into sight, she began her run.

Flying through the air was like nothing she'd ever imagined, it was freeing and paralyzing at the same time. Maybe knowing that she was one mistake away from falling to her death was exciting, maybe she was just crazy, who knows. Seeing the ground coming at her, she tucked into a ball and prepared to roll. When she was younger and her family took her to the market, she'd seen many Dauntless do this exact thing. Of course, they had more practice and more experience, so they were graceful. Frankie "rolled" flat on her back. Gasping, Frankie struggled to get a grip, not wanting to appear weak before all of these people.

Hearing movement beside her, Frankie made eye contact with one of the Dauntless-born from the train. He offered his hand slowly, making it known that it was her choice to accept his help or not. Taking a moment to consider it, she accepted. Logically, she knew that this was going to be her faction from now on, and it would be stupid to not have any allies. With his help, she stood up quickly and moved away from him with a parting nod.

Going to stand in the middle of the crowd, Frankie glances around at the surroundings. _So this is Dauntless. Well, the roof at least. Where's the…_ Her thought was interrupted by a deep booming voice, "Listen up Initiates! I'm only going to say this once! My name is Eric, and I am a leader here. Good job to all that made it this far, but you aren't done proving yourself yet. In fact, you haven't even begun. The only way you're going to even be considered as part of this faction is if you make it inside. Behind me is the entrance, and to get in… you have to jump." With those words, the transfers in the crowd began to murmur loudly.

Taking a moment, Frankie looked at the massive man that is called Eric, leader of Dauntless. He looked to be about twenty, with a strong jawline and fierce features. Dirty blonde hair shaved on the sides, the top slicked back in a way that made his face appear even sharper. He had piercings in his ears and strange piercings above his eyebrow. Block tattoos going down his muscular neck, making her wonder how far down they go… He was the true ideal image of what a Dauntless male should look like, all hard edges, exerting power and control.

Her train of thought was once again interrupted, this time by an Erudite transfer, the boy who she didn't help. "What's at the bottom?" he asked, sounding unsure of himself. _Weakling_ , she thought, _guess you found someone to help you_. With a sneer, Eric replied "Guess you'll have to jump and find out. If you don't jump, then you don't belong here. So, any volunteers for first jumper?" The crowd was silent, waiting to see if someone would come forward. Lucky for them, Frankie wasn't a coward, "I'll go." She spoke loud and clear, Eric's head snapped over, looking for who spoke. When she started walking towards the ledge, they made eye contact. Briefly. Eric's eyebrow twitched slightly as he looked over her face, examining each scar.

Unfazed, Frankie stepped onto the ledge, waiting for Eric to meet her gaze. Completely stone-faced, he locked eyes with her. "What a cold day in Hell it is, for an Amity to be the first to jump." Eric boomed over the crowd, taunting them, but not breaking eye contact with Frankie. She ignored his words, knowing they weren't necessarily an insult to her. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he even looked impressed, and slightly confused as though he were trying to figure her out. _Well,_ she smirked, _good luck_. With that last thought, she turned to face the crowd, and stepped off the ledge, falling into the abyss.

Falling was exhilarating, even more so than jumping off the train onto the roof. With that jump, she knew where she'd land, with this, she had no idea. Maybe this was a test to see who was stupid enough to do it, and she failed. _Oh well_ , she thought, _if this is how I go, then so be it, at least I went out my way and not the hands of another_. Time seemed to slow down as she fell, but she never let a sound go past her lips. Eyes open, she watched the light from the hole in the roof get smaller and smaller.

Eventually, after what felt like several minutes but was probably only seconds, she landed on something. Blinking to moisten her eyes, she realized it was a net, and there was a hand in her line of view. Looking to find the owner of said hand, she discovered a man with brown eyes and hair, with a bored, blank, look on his face. Ignoring his offered hand, she made her way off of the net and made her way to the floor. Looking unfazed at her refusal, the man grabbed a nearby clipboard, "Name?" he asked sharply. Looking at him, she cocked her head to the side, not quit understanding what he was asking. "What. Is. Your. Name. If you want to choose a new one do it now, once you decide you can't change it." He spoke slowly, as if believing she were stupid. Honestly, she was just surprised that he hasn't stared at her scars. "Fra-" she began, but a thought had popped into her head. "Chess. My name is Chess."

 **Alright guys, here you go. I know it's still short, but I literally wrote this for two hours, right before posting it. As always, let me know if you like it, hate it, or wish you'd never read it. All reviews are acceptable, and all ideas will be taken into consideration. Thank you to all who've already reviewed, and I hope you like it.**


End file.
